


Don't you?

by myinfinitethoughts (orphan_account)



Series: Modern AU [6]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, I swear, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/myinfinitethoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira helps Charles realize some things.</p><p>(Part of my Modern AU where Charles and Erik are mutants who met in high school, fell in love, and adopted a shit ton of kids.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is really shitty and I wrote it at like, 12 am so forgive me.

"You like him, don't you?"

 

Charles' eyes widened and he turned to face Moira. She was looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to either deny it or accept it. Charles sighed.

 

"Who are you talking about?" Charles asked. Maybe if he played dumb, he could get by this. Moira rolled her eyes.

 

"Erik, of course," Moira replied. "Don't play stupid with me." Curse Moira and her ability to take no shit.

 

"Okay," Charles said slowly. He knew he could have just messed with Moira's mind to make her forget about this, but that was abusing his power. Not to mention, Moira was his friend. "And what inspired this question?"

 

"Just read my mind," Moira told him. "You'll be able to see it there." Charles nodded and discreetly raised two fingers to his temple.

 

It was a little blurry at first as Charles tried to concentrate on only her mind and not the other minds in the cafeteria. When he finally got a grasp on what she wanted to show him, he gasped.

 

Scenes and images of Charles and Erik through her point of view. Them laughing and talking, just hanging out-and did they really walk that close to each other? Charles had never noticed. And then the scenes became even more vivid, depicting Charles and Erik in a manner that if a stranger saw them, they might as well have looked like a couple. Charles' hold on Moira's mind snapped as someone sat next to him.

 

He let out a choked sound when he realized that it was Erik beside him. Moira blinked, as if just noticing that as well.

 

"Am I interrupting something?" Erik asked, his tone flat as always when around Moira. Moira gave Charles a look and he gulped.

 

"No, my friend," Charles replied. Erik looked like he wanted to know more, but he didn't press on.

 

"How was the math exam for you, Moira?" Erik asked her. Moira shrugged and Charles could feel her uneasiness.

 

"I guess I did well," Moira admitted. "You?"

 

"I have no clue," Erik said, laughing slightly. "Although I'm sure that Charles here aced it." Charles blushed from the comment and Erik laughed even more.

 

Charles hadn't ever thought about how much he actually liked Erik. Him and his hostile ways, yet always nice to Charles. He also wasn't dull, his mind a bright flare in comparison to most. He was interesting and Charles just loved listening to him with rapt attention and his mutation was also particularly incredible. Even more so were his green eyes that normally couldn't decide whether they were greenish blue or grey at times.

 

"Charles?" Moira asked, clearing her throat. Charles' eyes widened as he realized that he had been blatantly staring at Erik. He blushed even more and went back to his food.

 

"Ah, I apologize," he mumbled. "And, I don't think I did so well on that test." Erik shrugged and took a bite out of his food.

 

"Hey, where are Scott and Logan?" Moira asked. Charles used his power to reach out to them. His eyes widened as he felt their minds run into the cafeteria and he turned around.

 

They were both running away as fast as they could from one of the teachers, who was slowly gaining on them. Charles was thankful that they hadn't appeared to use their powers yet. That made things so much easier.

 

Charles prickled though when he felt a spike in Erik's mind, indicating he was going to use his powers. Charles put a hand on Erik's chest to stop him.

 

"Erik, no!" Charles cried out. The spike died down and Charles let out a breath. "No powers. We need to go after them and help." Erik grunted, but nodded and moved to get up. Charles' eyes met with Moira's and she got up as well.

 

Scott and Logan ran out of the cafeteria's second entrance along with the teacher. Charles, Erik, and Moira ran after them, hoping to be able to catch up with them. They ended up at the school's pool, tired and breathless.

 

"You give it to me right now!" the teacher demanded. Logan flipped the bird at the man and grinned. Charles sighed.

 

 _You really need to stop influencing them,_ Charles told Erik. Erik grinned down at him.

 

"Excuse me, sir!" Charles called out. The teacher looked back at Charles and scowled.

 

"What are you kids doing here?" he asked. "Do you want detention for out of assigned area?"

 

"Sir, what is it that you want from those two?" Moira asked. The teacher pointed an accusatory finger at Logan and Scott.

 

"Those two fucktards stole my wallet!" the teacher screeched. Moira put her hands on her hips and frowned.

 

"Boys, give it back," Moira ordered, her voice hard and firm. " _Now._ "

 

 _I suggest you listen to Moira,_ Charles told them. Logan nodded and shoved Scott forward. Scott reluctantly handed over the tattered wallet and walked back to Logan.

 

"Now get back to class, all of you!" the teacher barked. They all moved to leave but then the teacher squinted at Charles. "Hey, Xavier, right?" Charles nodded cautiously. Should he read this man's mind?

 

"You're a rich kid," the man noted. "How about you give me a little fee in exchange for all of you not attending detention?" Charles gaped at the man.

 

"I will not be bribed by a teacher," Charles spat. Erik and Moira staggered, feeling Charles' anger spilling over onto them.

 

"Come on," the teacher urged. "Don't you all want to get out of trouble?" Before Charles could reply, Erik rushed forward and punched the teacher in the face. The man fell back into the pool with a splash and Charles' eyes widened.

 

"Oh my God!" Moira exclaimed. Erik stood there, breathing raggedly.

 

"Erik mo-!" Charles tried to warn Erik, but it was too late. The teacher surged back up and grabbed Erik's leg before dragging him into the pool. Erik slammed hard onto the floor before being completely submerged.

 

"Erik!" Charles cried out. They all ran to the edge and saw Erik and the teacher fighting. "You have to stop! Let it go, Erik!" Erik ignored him though, struggling in the water. "We have to do something!"

 

Charles looked at the other three who were still staring in shock. Charles then quickly threw his sweater off and jumped into the pool. He grabbed onto Erik and pulled him away from the man. Erik kicked and thrashed, trying to fight back.

 

 _Calm your mind,_ Charles said to him. _Let go or you'll drown._ Erik stopped and let Charles pull him up to the surface, gasping for air. He was quickly pulled down again though and Charles struggled to keep afloat and have Erik in his arms.

 

Suddenly, another teacher came in and yelled at them to stop. The teacher in the pool let go of Erik and Erik resurfaced once more. Charles pulled Erik close to him, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

 

"What are you doing?" the teacher asked them. When Charles and Erik didn't reply, she turned to the other teacher and scowled. "What's going on?"

 

 _Now would be a good time to get him to fess up_ , Erik pointed out. Charles grimaced, but forced the man to speak the truth anyway. Once he finished, the female teacher's eyebrows raised.

 

"You boys get out of the water," she ordered. "I'll deal with him." Charles nodded and, with the help of Moira, got up along with Erik. They laid on the ground for a while, trying to catch their breath.

 

"What were you thinking?" Moira hissed. "You're lucky I was able to grab a teacher!"

 

"Th-thank you," Charles coughed out. Logan and Scott looked around the pool for some spare towels and found only one.

 

"We found a towel, but it's only one," Scott said, handing it to Moira. Moira frowned at it.

 

"It's fine," Erik muttered. "We can share." Moira didn't say anything as the two sat upright and wrapped the towel around their shoulders. They sat there huddled together to get as much warmth as they could.

 

 _Yes,_ Charleswhispered to Moira. Moira blinked.

 

"What?" she asked, still unused to telepathic communication. Charles laughed breathlessly.

 

 _Yes, I think I do like him,_ Charles answered. Moira smiled knowingly.

 

"You're all idiots," she said before turning and leaving the pool. Logan and Scott followed her, leaving Charles and Erik alone.

 

"We should get back to class soon," Charles said, his teeth chattering. Erik shook his head and shimmied closer to Charles.

 

"No, I'm cold," he said. Charles nodded and flushed at their close proximity.

 

"Thank you for saving me," Erik mumbled. Charles smiled softly at him.

  
"Thank you for punching that teacher," Charles replied. Erik laughed and bumped shoulders with Charles. Charles bumped back, smiling brighter than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during their third year.


End file.
